


The Same

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: The dream is always the same...
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The Same

The dream is always the same. A sharp pain in her neck, a cold concrete warehouse floor beneath her back, terror coursing through her veins. 

Waking is always the same, a start and a gasp, eyes flying open, hand flying to her neck, her heart pounding as she reminds herself that it was just a dream, that she is safe now. 

The reminder is always the same, coming as she lies back down. A hand sliding across her hip, Jubal’s beard tickling her shoulder as he presses a kiss there before murmuring a sleepy, “Love you.” 

She smiles. 

She sleeps.


End file.
